


pepero day

by hojoonahaf



Series: hansol x bjoo [4]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, y'all know where this is coming from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojoonahaf/pseuds/hojoonahaf
Summary: the one in which hansol gets to play the pepero game with bjoo after all





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr (hojoonahaf.tumblr.com)  
> hope you like c:

Hansol was determined to get his kiss.

They had finished filming the Pepero-challenge an hour ago and while everyone was glad to have finally done it, Hansol wasn’t yet satisfied. Yes, he’d gotten a kiss, sort of, but it had been Kidoh who’d kissed him and while he did like Kidoh, he wasn’t really whom Hansol wanted to kiss the most.

He’d made it pretty obvious throughout the game, a part of him hoping for a change of plans that would leave Byungjoo to be his partner after all, but as always, wishful thinking didn’t help.

The worst thing was that Hansol couldn’t just ask for a kiss or even for B-Joo to do the Pepero-game with him, because he was pretty sure that everyone mistook his huge crush on his friend for fan service, and what kind of fan service happened off camera, anyway?

He’d have to find another way, he decided, because there was no way of him giving up yet, not as long as he could somehow use the Pepero-game as an excuse to get this close to Byungjoo, even if it was just for once.

“Ah, Hansollie, what are you doing here?”  
Hansol flinched at the sudden voice, looking up to meet B-Joo’s gaze. His friend looked gorgeous, as always, a small smile on his lips as they locked eyes for a second.  
“I, uh, I was just thinking.”, Hansol stuttered, shifting a little as Byungjoo plopped down next to where he was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the wall as well.   
  
“All alone?”, his bandmate asked, nudging Hansol with his elbow a little. “Are you upset you lost?”  
  
“Yeah.”, Hansol lied. “I could’ve done better.”  
 _With you_ , he added mentally, his eyes flickering to Byungjoo’s lips unintentionally. 

“Silly, you did well.”, the other told him, not seeming to notice how desperate Hansol was feeling. “I would have sucked at this game.”  
  
“Well you didn’t have to do it.”  
  
“I know.” B-Joo grinned, throwing an arm around his bandmate to pull him close, knowing that physical contact was one of the things that always comforted Hansol. “It’s just a stupid game for the fans, don’t forget that. They’ll love it either way, it doesn’t matter who won.”  
  
“I guess.”, Hansol agreed, leaning into the touch as he felt butterflies erupt in his stomach, like they always did when he was close to Byungjoo. It was not a bad feeling, but it still hurt on some level because no matter how much he liked his friend, there would probably never be more than friendship between them. It was quite upsetting.   
Hansol decided that he didn’t need the kiss after all - it would make everything worse, would make it even harder for him to forget about this stupid crush.

Naturally, Byungjoo decided the opposite at the same moment, pulling out the half-empty Pepero-package.

“Come on, I’ll do it with you so you won’t feel bad about it anymore.”, he offered before placing the stick between his teeth, smiling brightly around it.  
  
Within seconds Hansol overthrew the rule he had just formed in his head to stay away from Byungjoo a little, nodding automatically, because there was no way he could say ‘no’ to this.

He wanted to ask who was going to count down, but really he didn’t care, all he cared about was finally doing this, so he carefully got hold of the other end of the stick, feeling ready. B-Joo was already incredibly close, but that didn’t compare to when they both started biting the Pepero-stick, getting even closer at an incredibly slow pace. For some reason they couldn’t look away from each other the first few seconds, because the atmosphere had changed all of a sudden, because there was a certain tension now between them that made Hansol feel all weak.  
Their noses touched eventually and Hansol had to tilt his head a little to continue, his eyes fluttering closed automatically.

The first touch of their lips was a weird sensation because it was so different from everything Hansol had expected, because it was so much better than what he had expected, even though it wasn’t even a proper kiss yet.  
Then, the Pepero-stick was gone and their lips were still touching and  _oh_ , now it  _was_  a proper kiss, because Byungjoos lips were moving against his all of a sudden and Hansol was already responding to it, already feeling breathless and light-headed from the unexpected sensation.

When they parted a few seconds later, B-Joo’s face was all red with embarrassment and Hansol felt like his heart was exploding inside his chest, but they didn’t move away from each other, still pressed as closely together as they had shifted to during their kiss.

“Well…” B-Joo was the first to speak, clearing his throat. “I think we won.”

Hansol, giggling, could only agree.

 


End file.
